Lily's Troubled Life
by AFluver
Summary: This is a story about Lily in her sixth year. She kinda gets abused by another Gryffindor and, well just read and review please!
1. Default Chapter

Lily Marie Evans was a prefect in her sixth year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had flaming, long red hair and big emerald green eyes. She was a very bright student in Gryffindor, one of the four houses at Hogwarts. She woke up one morning and looked around her dormitory and saw that no one was awake. It was 7 on a Friday. Lily sat up, rubbed her eyes, and decided she wasn't tired anymore. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off her clothes and hopped onto the shower, closing the curtain.   
  
After she had finished bathing, she let the warm water fall onto her back for another 5 minutes before shutting off the water and grabbing her towel. She wrapped the towel around her and pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she saw Joe Frankson standing there.  
  
"Hey Lily," he said casually.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Came to visit you babe."  
  
"Why'd you come to visit me? You know I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"You shouldn't have a boyfriend, I want to be your boyfriend."  
  
"Well I don't like you." Joe slapped her across the face.  
  
"Don't you ever tell me you don't like me, do you understand?" Lily didn't answer, she was massaging her red face. "I said do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," Lily muttered. "Can I please go have breakfast now?"  
  
"No, I'm not done with you."  
  
"What are you gonna do to me?" Lily asked now scared. There were footsteps coming down the hall.  
  
"Get in the shower," Joe commanded.  
  
"Who's there?" Lily said loudly.  
  
"Shut the hell up," Joe said. "And get in the shower. If you say one word I swear I'll kill you." He took his wand out if his pocket to show that he was armed. Lily was only wrapped in her towel, she dreadfully went back into the shower. Joe got in and pulled the curtain shut.  
  
"It's Megan, was that you Lily?" Megan was one of Lily's good friends. They were both prefects, only Megan was a fifth year. Joe gave her a warning look.  
"Yeah, it's me," Lily said. "I'm taking a shower."  
  
"Okay, it sounded like you were in trouble or something, I'm gonna go have some breakfast. See ya later." Megan walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"I know you like me Joe, but I'm going out with Remus, and I like Remus. If it doesn't work out between us then I'll talk to you, but I'm really hungry." Lily tried to get out of the shower, but Joe grabbed onto her. He kissed her very forcefully and pulled the towel off of her. She tried to get away from him, but he was too strong. She felt his arms wrap around her naked body and he continued to kiss her.   
  
After what seemed like forever to Lily he let go of her.   
  
"If you say anything thing about this to anyone, I'll make sure you're sorry you ever lived." With that Joe got out of the shower and disappeared out the door. Lily let out a big sigh and pulled her towel back around her shaking body. She got dressed and headed down the hall for breakfast. Joe was sitting with his friend Steve Relsy. They were seventh years. Joe had always seemed to like Lily, but he had never done anything like that to Lily and now she was very scared. He had always scared her a little by the way that he stared at her. Lily took a seat in between Remus Lupin, her boyfriend, and her best friend, Jackie Finnican.  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"You're shaking," Remus noticed.  
  
"Oh, the shower was cold," Lily lied.  
  
"You're usually down here before us," Jackie said.  
  
"Oh, well I took a long shower to wake me up."  
  
"Oh, well eat." Lily helped herself to some waffles. After breakfast Lily, Remus, and Jackie were accompanied by James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Kelsey Western on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There Professor McGinnon taught them about the Unforgivable Curses. She tested them on spiders and said that tomorrow they would practice countering the Imperious Curse. Lily felt safe the rest of the day with her friends all around her, but she was afraid to go to the bathroom alone and was dreading the night, where she would be alone on her four poster.  
  
  
Okay, that's all for now. Tell what you thought of it please. Just review period!!!!! If you want another chapter then tell me so, otherwise I'll assume it sucked and no one wants me to write anymore so I won't waste my time.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the great JKR. Well, maybe a few things belong to me, um Jackie, Kelsey, Steve and unfortunately Joe all belong to me. I guess I kinda own the plot, I dunno maybe I copied someone. 


	2. Default Chapter

A/N: Well everyone who reviewed seemed to like my story, so I guess I'll continue. I don't know when I'll finish this, but I'll start now. Here goes.  
  
  
The rest of the day flew by and soon Lily was doing her homework. It was a Friday, so Lily stayed in the common room late talking to Jackie and Kelsey. At 1 A.M. the girls went to bed. It took Lily nearly an hour to fall asleep, but she finally managed. While she was awake she was pondered whether or not to tell anyone about Joe, but decided not to because he warned her not to.  
  
When she woke up the next day she waited for Jackie and Kelsey to wake up before she got out of bed. She skipped her shower and decided she would start taking them in the evening when Jackie and Kelsey took theirs. When Lily, Jackie, and Kelsey got down to the Great Hall for breakfast Remus looked very angry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"You know what's wrong," he said.  
  
"No I don't, tell me."  
  
"Well I was just talking to Joe, and he told me that last night you made out with him in the common room after everyone had gone."  
  
"What?" Lily yelled.  
  
"Yeah, pretend like that never happened. He said that you and him were the only ones left and you just walked over to him, told him you loved him and started kissing him."  
  
"I never did that!" Lily screamed. She wanted to tell Remus what Joe had done to her the previous morning, but she didn't.  
  
"Remus, you don't believe him do you?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Would Lily do that to you?"  
  
"I dunno, apparently she did."  
  
"That bastard Joe is more likely to do something like that to Lily then Lily doing that. You know Joe likes Lily, he's probably just trying to get you to break up with her so he can try to go out with Lily."  
  
"Yeah, and besides Lily was in the common room with us until 1 in the morning," Kelsey said. "When would she have the time to do that?"  
  
"Oh, well I guess Joe probably just made that up then. Sorry I believed him. I know you would never do anything like that to me," Remus said and he kissed Lily.  
  
"It's okay Remie, I understand."  
  
That night Joe came into Lily's dormitory at 3 A.M. He opened the curtains to her four poster.  
  
"Joe, what are you doing here?" Lily asked very nervously.  
  
"Get out of bed, I don't want anyone to hear us," he demanded. Lily snuck out of her bed and Joe grabbed her arm and led her to the common room.  
  
"Joe, why did you tell Remus that I made out with you in the common room?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I want you to break up with that ass hole and go out with me."  
  
"I like Remus, I'm sorry."  
  
"Break up with him."  
  
"I don't want to," Lily said and she felt Joe's muscular arm forcefully hit her on the shoulder.  
  
"Break up with Remus." Lily didn't say anything. "Break up with Remus, tell me you'll break up with him."  
  
"I-I-" Joe punched her, hard. "Okay, I'll break up with Remus in the morning, can I please go back to sleep now."  
  
"No, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"If I say yes can I go back to sleep."  
  
"No, I'm not done with you baby."  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna be your girlfriend so can you please just leave me alone?" Lily felt extreme pain again. "Okay, I'll go out with you, are you happy."   
  
"Thank you baby." Lily didn't say anything. Lily got up to go back to her dorm and instead of Joe holding her back he followed her. "Remember I what I told you about not telling anyone about this okay?"  
  
"Yes Joe," Lily said. "Now can you please let me sleep? I'm tired."  
  
"Fine baby, but I'm gonna spend more time with you tomorrow night."  
  
"Great," Lily thought sarcastically as she walked back to her room eager to get away from Joe.  
  
  
Ahhh! I can't believe I'm writing this! I'm so mean to Lily. Lily's awesome and I'm hurting her. I hate Joe and I created him! *Takes three deep breaths and calms down* Okay, anyway please review. I know this chapter was really short and boring, but just review it anyway. I'll try to make the next one better and longer k? 


End file.
